¿Dónde estoy?
by Noriko-leo
Summary: Un joven camina por la calle y es visto por un hombre muy importante, y de la nada aparecen unos hombre en medio de la noche –que diablos? dice el joven… ¿Dónde estoy? 1x2 Mi primer fic . no sean maloos tengan compasión
1. Comienzo

Saludos a todos y gracias por entrar a leer mi fic TT me hacen tan feliz... espero no defraudarlos pero bueno compadézcanse de mi es mi primer fic (alfiin!1 me anime a hacer unoo! O)

Bueno como ya saben es yaoi parejas: 1x2 y un poco 3x4 (ya depende de ustedes si quieren que los saque mas nn)

Para los que no gustan del yaoi y que creo que no entrarían... pero si alguno entra ya es sobre su propio risesgo... este fic tendrá lemon... pero no se cuando depende de ustedes de que me animen y me hagan seguir con este fic...

Y para terminar los personajes de gundam wing no son míos (ya quisiera que lo fueran ¬w¬ jeje.. )

" " pensamientos

- - dialogo

------ cambio de escena

( ) descripciones de objetos o ropa

¿Dónde estoy?¿Que demonios….?

Que pasa cuando una persona muy importante de la mafia te ve por la calle y queda prendado por tu belleza y de la nada apareces en un lugar desconocido… (1x2) Mi primer fic . no sean maloos tengan compasión

Comienzo

(Como todas las mañanas)

Piiiiiii! Piiiiiiiiii! Piiiiiiiiiiiiii! – aaarrgg! Mm.… - se oye un gruñido entre la habitación el despertador sonaba marcando las 6:40 AM. Mientras un joven de cabellera larga recogido por una trenza color castaño claro se destapa y se sienta al borde de su cama tomando el despertador en sus manos mirandolo –tan rapido ya amaneció? - dice bostezando tallándose los ojos dejando ver unos hermosos ojos amatistas para dejar el despertador en su lugar y levantarse de la cama y dirigirse al cuarto de baño, mientras abre la llave de la ducha y se despojarse de sus ropas y deshaciendo su trenza para meterse en ella llevando sus manos a su rostro tallándolo para despertar.

Mientras pasan unos minutos y salir tomando una toalla y rodeándola en su cintura para mirarse al espejo –oh! Duo Maxwell estas tan guapo como siempre – se dice sonriendo alegremente para salir del baño y tomar su uniforme (pantalón negro camisa blanca saco verde y corbata negra y zapatos negros bien lustrados) para terminar y sentarse en el peinador cepillando su cabello lentamente – na na na… - mientras tarareaba una melodía

-DUOOOOO! HIJOO! SE TE VA A HACER TARDE APURATEE!- se oye decir desde la planta de abajo mientras duo sonríe al oír la voz de su madre – YA VOY MAMA - grita para trenzar su cabellos levantarse y agarrar su mochila para dirigirse a la puerta pero antes darse un vistazo en el espejo arreglándose unos cabellos –no hay duda dou Maxwell eres un chico muy atractivo- se dice para salir de su habitación con una sonrisa bajando los escalones de dos en dos y dirigirse a la cocina y primero darle un beso en la mejilla a su madre –bueno días madre – dice con una enorme sonrisa para sentarse en la mesa.

-buenos días hijo como amaneciste- le dice una mujer muy hermosa de cabellera larga y trenzada al igual que su hijo castaña y ojos amatistas con una hermosa sonrisa. -Muy bien - responde metiéndose una tostada en la boca para mirar su reloj y levantar apresuradamente –dios que tarde es argg! Llegare tarde! – dice para agarrar sus cosas mientras la tostada estaba en su boca para dirigirse a la salida pero antes regresarse y despedir a su madre con un abrazo – llego en la tarde madre – le dice sonriéndole –esta bien hijo pero no te demores que tengas suerte y ten cuidado- le responde también con una sonrisa- vamos vete ya que llegaras mas tarde de lo de costumbre – le dice soltando una risita al ver a su hijo salir apresurado de la casa –HASTA LUEGO MADREE!-

_pero no se imaginaba que ese hasta luego duraría mas de lo que pensaba…_

-señor- dice un hombre que conducía un auto negro al pasajero de atrás – hn.. estacionate ahí – le dice indicandole una banqueta .

"aah! Maldita sea se me cerraran la puerta " se maldecía el chico trenzado por lo tarde que era . se para en una banqueta esperando que el semáforo marcara rojo para cruzar la calle y mirar a su alrededor y parar su mirada en una calle.." y si tomo esa calle podría llegar antes.. aunque .. nunca la allá tomado mm…"pensaba con una mano en su barbilla " aah!1 duo Maxwell deja de pensar tanto y actúa mas" se decía reprendiéndose así mismo" para tomar la otra calle "ni modo si llego tarde seria lo mismo no pierdo nada viniendo por aca "

mientras tanto un coche esperaba estacionado al otro lado de la calle mientras el pasajero de atrás miraba por la ventana aburrido sin interés alguno viendo caminar a las personas de la banqueta de enfrente para llamarle la atención un joven; un joven en especial de cabello largo recogido en una trenza color castaño de hermosas facciones delicadas como una chica pero al mismo tiempo no solo podía pensar una cosa "hermoso" los seguía con la mirada con gran interés para verlo parar en la esquina de la banqueta mirando su hermoso rostro pero lo que mas le impresiono fueron sus ojos.. sus ojos amatistas… . se sonrojo levemente, era lo mas hermoso que había visto en su vida.. y en ese momento solo tenia algo en la cabeza "tiene que ser mío cueste lo cuente" se decía para oír como la puerta del auto se abría y oía una voz conocida su colega su mano derecha su único amigo ... Trowa Barton – ya esta todo listo señor- dice mirando a su jefe - perfecto trowa – seguia mirando por la ventana tomando la atención de su acompañante –pasa algo señor- lo mira con curiosidad- si... – dice volteando a verle – vez a ese chico – le dice volteando a la ventana señalando a un chico con trenza- si.. – dice volteando a ver de nuevo a su jefe- lo quiero… - dice para seguir mirando al chico perderse entre las personas al cruzar la calle - como usted ordene señor... – dice para fijar también su mirada en el lugar donde se había perdido su nueva misión.

Mientras tanta un joven de cabellera larga recogida por una trenza escuchaba el sermón de su maestra de planta sobre saber llegar puntual

--Mas vale que ayas entendido joven Maxwell es la última vez que te paso otra llegada tarde a la próxima te mandare con el director. Es todo pase a su asiento en silencio y pongase al corriente- le dice señalando el salón – si maestra One –entra duo con la cabeza agachada por cansancio por el sermón de la maestra para llegar a su lugar.

-jaja otra vez llegando tarde Maxwell- dice en susurro un joven de cabellera negra hasta los hombros recogido en una coleta y ojos negros al igual que su cabello con rasgos orientales

-ahorita no estoy para tus sarcasmos wufei –dice el trenzado dejándose caer en su banco con pesadez

-señor Chang si tanto quiere hablar con el joven Maxwell pueden salir de mi clase- dice mirando al oriental con molestia- pero no creo que el joven Maxwell quiera mas problemas verdad?- dice mirando a duo- no maestra.. – responde con una sonrisa nerviosa.

En una mansión en la parte mas rica de la ciudad se encontraba un joven como de unos 23 años alto esbelto con su cuerpo bien formado con un traje gris pero sin el saco y la camisa desabrochada de cabellos chocolate alborotados haciéndole lucir muy atractivo y sus ojos combato que demostraban mas frialdad que el mismo hielo estaba parado en la ventana viendo el jardín para oír tocar la puerta –Toc. Toc… pase.. – se abre la puerta para dejarse ver a un joven alto de cuerpo esbelto cabellera corta con un fleco largo de lado tapándole el ojo izquierdo dejándose ver un solo ojo de color esmeralda muy hermoso llevaba un traje negro y tenia su rostro serio pero sereno.

-Heero , ya conseguí la información que me pediste- le dice mirando al joven de ojos colbatos- perfecto trowa – dice volteando a verle – Se llama Duo Maxwell – empieza a decir al sacar una hoja . "hasta su nombre es hermoso" piensa heero sonriendo con una diminuta sonrisa que no se hacia notar – tiene 18 años y estudia en la universidad Colmillo Blanco y estudia ingeniería en computación (Noriko O.o no me maten no me acuerdo si así se escribe la carrera. Bueno volvamos hagan como si nunca hubiera interrumpido adiós) y va en el segundo semestre su mejor amigo se llama Wufei Chang y es oriental esta en la universidad por un intercambio se llevan muy bien , están en el mismo salón y salen de la universidad a las 6 de la tarde y se quedan al consejo estudiantil ya que son parte de el y salen a las 8 PM – perfecto- dice heero sentándose en su escritorio – partimos a las 9:00 – dice mirando a trowa- no te preocupes ya todo esta listo –dice con una pequeña sonrisa que apenas se alcanza a notar para acercarse al escritorio y dejar los documentos sobre el mostrándose una foto del trenzado en la parte superior izquierda – con tu permiso heero – dice saliendo del despacho – si.. – dice para tomar la primera pagina observando la foto del trenzado..."pronto serás mío solo mío y de nadie mas..."

Mientras tanto en la parte de atrás de la universidad Colmillo Blanco se encontraban dos jóvenes sentados debajo de un árbol – jajajajaj vez wu amigo eso te pasa por molestarme – le dice con una mirada picara a su acompañante – cállate Maxwell tu tienes la culpa y deja de llamarme wu odio que me digas así – dice sonrojado de enojo –jajaja claro que no tu la tienes por burlarte de mi la profesor One te regaño y te castigo con una tarea extra jajaja.. -

-a si por lo menos a mi no me castigo durante una semana por llegar tarde – dice sonriendo con malicia al ver la cara de derrota de duo – wu amigo no tenias que recordarme mi desgracia – dice con la cabeza bajo mientras wufei empieza a reír – jajaja ya Maxwell si no es para tanto si solo tendrás que ayudar en la biblioteca en tus ratos libres – le dice dándole palmaditas en el hombro

-ooh! Wufei amigo yo que haría sin ti ¡! – le dice abrazándolo por el cuello mientras wufei pasa sus brazos por su espalda – nada duo no harías nada.. – dice con una sonrisa de cariño a su amigo pero sin que duo la viera

-snif.. snif.. buaa! – "eh?" wufei se asusta y se separa para ver a su amigo – que te pasa Maxwell estas bien – le pregunta viéndolo llorar – es que… es que… me acabas de llamar por mi nombre! Buaa! Y me hace tan feliz – le sale una gotita en la nuca a wufei para levantar su puño con los ojos cerrados y una venita en su frente – como serás Maxwell- para darle un golpe en la cabeza mientras se encaminaba a la escuela enojado para voltear a ver a duo – vamos! Maxwell que llegaremos tarde al consejo y no quiero que me regañen por tu culpa! – le dice gritándole para tomar de nuevo su camino "aah como serás duo me habías preocupado " mientras tanto en sus pensamientos seguía enojado

-buaa! Wufei! Me doliooo! Eh? Esperamee! No me dejes atrás! – dice el trenzado levantandose para alcanzarlo y tomándolo por el hombro mientras le dedica una hermosa sonrisa y wufei lo miraba con diversión

Afuera de la universidad se podía ver estacionado un marques negro con un joven de ojos esmeralda en la parte de atrás del carro mirando por la ventana mientras se oye como se abren las puertas delanteras del carro – señor ya todo esta listo- le dicen viéndolo por el espejo retrovisor – perfecto – sonríe levemente-

-Aah! Dios esta vez estuvo muy aburrida la junta del consejo- dice un joven trenzado mientras se estiraba y se dirigía a la salida de la universidad – para ti son todas aburridas Maxwell cuando vas a responsabilizarte de tu rango eres el presidente del consejo y no haces nada – comenta wufei camina a su lado mientras lo mira – es verdad pero si hubiera sabido que era tanto trabajo mejor lo rechazaba jejeje –dice sonriendo alegremente pasando sus brazos por atrás de su cabeza –tu nunca cambiaras Maxwell – le dice con resignación –jajajaj no yo siempre seré así hasta que me muera jajajaja! - ríe con una enorme sonrisa

Llegan a la salida de la universidad y se voltean a verse – bueno wu amigo creo que nos vemos mañana – le sonríe con una enorme sonrisa – igual Maxwell cuídate – mira detenidamente a su amigo y algo en el le dice que algo andaba mal se acerca y lo abraza fuertemente. Mientras tanto unas personas lo observaban desde un coche y un joven de ojos esmeraldas no le gustaba lo que veía

Wu amigo que pasa – le dice un joven trenzado confundido por la acción de su mejor amigo para corresponder el abrazo –cuídate mucho dúo por favor... – le dice abrazándole mas mientras duo estaba procurado por la acción de su amigo – vamos wufei sabes que me cuido no sucederá nada lo prometo – "que me pasa porque le digo estas cosas pero algo me dice que esta noche algo saldrá mal, oh! Duo cuídate, cuídate mucho "pensaba aferrándose a el para separarse lentamente – esta bien confió en ti duo– sonríe; "dios wufei esta sonriendo que esta pasando aquí el mundo se acabara jeje" sonríe enormemente mirando con cariño a wufei – confía en mi no pasara nada – pone su mono en su hombro con una sonrisa tranquila

-bueno ya basta de sentimentalismos como si fuera a ser la ultima vez que nos veamos jajaja – wufei lo mira mas tranquilo – es verdad je… nos vemos mañana Maxwell y espero que esta vez no llegues tarde jajaja – duo lo mira con reproche – Wufei! –

-jaja era broma era broma no te enojes - sonríe levemente – bueno adiós – dice para caminar del lado contrario y despedirse con una mano – si! Adiós! Nos vemos mañana wufei – se despide también con una mano sonriéndole ampliamente para tomar el otro lado de el y empezar a caminar

"Mm.. que raro nunca había visto así a wufei espero que este bien, nunca es tan.. Sentimental bueno mañana le preguntare que le pasaba, estoy preocupado espero que no sea nada grave"

-ya es hora – dice un joven de la parte trasera de un coche al ver como el que el trenzado se encaminaba a su casa -si señor- hablan unos hombre vestidos de negro de la parte de adelante del auto para bajar de el y acercarse al chico

Estaba profundamente concentrado en sus pensamientos que no sintió que alguien lo seguía ; para solo sentir como lo agarraban por detrás – que diablos? Arg! – y lo metían en un callejón oscuro y empezar a gritar -SUELTENME MALDITOOS! AAAH!1 QUE ME ESTAN HACIENDO AUXILIOOO! AYUDANMEE! – empezó a forcejear para safarse pero los dos hombres eran mas grandes y fuertes que el; y sentir como le ponían un pañuelo en la nariz sintiéndose como perdía sus sentidos; para dejar de forcejar mientras su mirada se nublaba para solo alcanzar a ver una figura; de un hombre alto y esbelto de peinado extraño pero ojos esmeraldas que alumbraban la noche… y quedar inconsciente….

**Continuara…. **

Gracias a todos por llegar hasta aquí y leer mi primer fic para mi es muy importante

Y por tomarse un poco de su tiempo leyéndolo; espero que les aya gustado y ovala me inspire para seguir escribiendo aunque ya se como continuar para el segundo capitulo pero no tengo idea como será el final de el jejeje uñn ténganme un poco de paciencia

Gracias

ATTE: Noriko-leo


	2. Fuera de mi hogar

Hola a todos!! De nuevo bueno aquí vamos ya en el segundo capi -- que será mas interesante ¬w¬ jeje les gustara tengo nuevas sorpresas

Para las que les gusta trowa y quatre ya saldrán no se preocupen aunque trowa tiene

Unas sorpresitas ¬w¬ (soy malvada no lo niego xD bueno no o.o poquito Uñn) a si que

Mas mm… ya va a empezar con algo de acción y próximamente lemon o.o es que prepárense juajaajaja! (Risa malvada)

NOTA: pienso cambiar un poco mi forma de escribir Uñn me di cuenta que se batallaba para entender es que lo cambiare espero que me salga bien 

Y para terminar los personajes de gundam wing no son míos (ya quisiera)

" " pensamientos

- - dialogo

--- cambio de escena

( ) Descripciones de objetos o ropa

¿Dónde estoy?

Un joven camina por la calle y es visto por un hombre muy importante, y de la nada aparecen unos hombre en medio de la noche –que diablos?- dice el joven… -¿Dónde estoy?

**Segundo capitulo: "**Fuera de mi hogar"

Sentía como una brisa fresca llegaba hasta su cuerpo para revolverse entre la cama y despertar adormilado viendo a su alrededor un cuarto extraño y elegante (las paredes pintadas de un color azulado mientras el suelo era de color gris muebles de roble y lámparas muy hermosas cortinas de lino con bordados) que no conocía para buscando las cobijas y taparse de nuevo y cerrar lo ojos pensando "que elegante cuarto…" se tapo hasta el rostro "ESPERA!? QUE ELEGANTE CUARTO!?? QUE DEMONIOS!? "se levanta rápidamente destapándose con los ojos muy abiertos mirando a su alrededor para empezar a temblar mientras vagos recuerdos venían a su mente _las palabras de wufei y su preocupación, unos hombres, un callejón … unos ojos verdes… _

Seguía temblando para pensar "vamos duo no te asustes todo estará bien respira hondo" mientras se levantaba de la cama y se daba cuenta que no traía su ropa si no (una pijama de seda de color negro y pudo divisar que tenia su siglas bordadas D.M) y sonrojarse al pensar "quien me habrá cambiado? " se preguntaba para volver a sentir una brisa fresca y voltear a ver hasta un ventanal que paresia la puerta del bacón se acerca cuidadosamente abriéndola con cuidado para salir y mirar con shock lo que estaba ante sus ojos

-no puede ser…- susurra para acercarse a la orilla del bacón colocando sus manos en el barandal mientras el aire chocaba contra su rostro y sus trenza se movía al constante aire – no puede ser… - volvió a susurrar para darse la vuelta y dejar deslizar su cuerpo hasta quedar sentado en el suelo para llevar sus rodillas a su pecho mientras escondía su rostro en ellas y abrazaba sus piernas "dios.. Donde estoy " lagrimas caían en su rostro" estoy.. estoy.. en una playa!! Que demonios… y mi madre!! Por dios debe de estar preocupada y wufei .. Maldita sea .. Donde demonios estoy tengo miedo.. tengo mucho miedo.. " cierra sus ojos fuertemente

pasa un tiempo y seguía en la misma posición para levantar el rostro decidido "tengo que salir de aquí" se levanta del suelo con ese pensamiento para entrar a la habitación "pero primero tengo que encontrar mi ropa" mira a su alrededor buscando una señal de ella para empezar a buscarla sin éxito alguno suspira con decepción tendría que quedarse con la pijama

se acerca ala puerta y suspira profundamente tendría que ser muy rapito y astuto para que no se dieran cuenta que ya no estaba

dio un ultimo suspiro y abrió la puerta para salir al corredor y ver la inmensa casa quedando maravillado con ella sin darse cuanta que dos guardias subían las escaleras

–jaja ya se esa mujer es hermosa y erótica no hay como ella- decía el guardia 1 – jaja si ya quiero que sea nuestro día libre para ir a verla- dice el guardia 2 –ei espera – pone su mano deteniendo al segundo guardia mirando hacia el frente – ese no es el muchacho que trajimos antier – comenta mirando a su compañero.

Seguía admirando la casa para darse cuenta que no estaba solo voltea a ver a su lado viendo en las escaleras a dos guardias para llegar a su mente los del callejón "son ellos dios que estupido, bravo Duo tenias que quedarte parado maldita sea" miraba a su alrededor con desesperación

-es verdad es el – dijo un guardia para mirarse y abalanzarse a el –ei niño espera que estas asiendo aquí, no te muevas- decían para que duo volteara y los viera mirando a su alrededor se movió con rapidez esquivándolos pasando por debajo de uno de ellos para llegar a las escaleras y bajarlas corriendo y tropezar con una sirvienta rompiendo los platos llegando otras personas al oír el escándalo – ei no dejen que escapee!! Deténganlo! – dice uno de los guardias mientras el otro se incorpora para bajar con rapidez las escaleras.

Bajaba con rapidez mientras tropieza con la muchacha "maltita sea se tenia que poner en medio se incorpora y sale corriendo para ver a los demás empleados impidiendo que escapara para rodear mesas y estantes rompiendo jarrones y floreros esquivándolos con mucha agilidad no por nada era el capitán del equipo de basketball había aprendido a esquivar muy bien pero en ese momento estaba demasiado nervioso para hacerlo a toda su capacidad –DEJENME EN PAZ!!- grita.

----

Heero se encontraba sentado en su despacho intentando concentrarse pero no podía quitarse a un cierto trenzado de su cabeza y en lo que había sucedido ase dos días

FLASH BACK

Seguía esperando en las afueras de la ciudad fuera del auto fumando un cigarrillo mientras esperaba a que llegara trowa miraba con desesperación la única calle que con la que podías llegar ahí, quería volver a ver a ese joven se había prendado de el al verlo en la calle; hace mucho que no sentía ese sentimiento era como una obsesión que sentía y que quería a su lado costara lo que costara "pensaba con mirada de decisión."

Seguía pensando, para ver llegar un auto, y más ni menos que el auto de trowa, sonríe para ver como bajaba y traía un bulto envuelto en sus brazos vio como se le acercaba y escuchar -misión cumplida señor-

Dice trowa mientras heero se acerca y destapa la parte superior viendo a un joven trenzado durmiendo placidamente mientras se forma una diminuta sonrisa en su rostro mientras retiraba unos cabellos rebeldes de su rostro

-que paso- dice heero mirando a trowa – nada de gravedad señor lo tomamos desprevenido en la calle y le colocamos un pañuelo con cloroformo (Noriko: para las personas que no sepan que son -- es un liquido que hace que quedes inconsciente)- dice trowa mirando a heero

–perfecto – dice heero para tomar al trenzado en sus brazos- ahora yo me encargare de el – se dirige a la limosina para adentrarse con duo en los brazos –dirigete al muelle hay que zarpar esta noche y llegar en la pasado mañana- da la orden al chofer para volver su atención a duo colocándolo en su regazo mientras la cabeza de duo descansaba en su pecho sonríe mas abiertamente al verlo acurrucarse mas a el, inconscientemente "así quiero tenerte siempre pero que estés despierto " piensa mientras acaricia su rostro –eres hermoso…- susurra para acariciar sus labios, posando su mano en su mejilla, acercándose a su rostro besando lentamente sus labios con suavidad absoluta disfrutándolos para separarse y besar su frente " son tan suaves como los imagine" piensa una vez mas abrazándolo mas a el mientras quedaba contemplándolo.

Se había quedado dormido contemplando a duo para sentir como el auto se detenía y abría los ojos lentamente para oír la voz del chofer- ya llegamos señor- esta bien james – dice heero al ultimo para ver como se abría la puerta del auto y salía con duo en brazos

Llegaron al muelle en la mañana para ver un barco esperándolos dio una ultima mirada a duo en sus brazos para acomodarlo mejor y taparlo para que los hombres de adentro no lo observaran; se encamino con trowa a su lado para entrar se detuvo y miro a trowa –encargate- dijo y se retiro a su camarote oyendo el asentimiento de su amigo para entrar a su suite de lujo (una habitación amplia con sala, un bar pequeño ,una chimenea , una televisión de plasma, con una cama matrimonial ; con muebles de roble y tapizada de madera la habitación con alfombra convirtiéndolo en un lugar muy acogedor)

se dirigió a la cama destapando a duo recostándolo para acomodar sus cabellos –pronto serás mío.. No solo tú presencia si no tu cuerpo y tu corazón- dice heero en un susurro para no despertarlo para inclinarse y besar sus labios y después recostarse a su lado abrazándolo..Pensando "tan fuerte es lo que siento por el para ponerme en riesgo por un niño, pero lo que sentí al verlo no se puede explicar era como si todo se olvidara y me asía sentir bien; ase mucho que no sentía así" acaricia su rostro pero sin descartar que talvez era un capricho, un nuevo capricho… "espero que no me equivoque de nuevo.. " y con este ultimo pensamiento se quedo dormido.

Otra vez se había quedado dormido con duo en los brazos para oír que tocaban la puerta y darse cuenta que durmió mas medio dia de sueño perfecto; el somnífero que le había puesto a duo lo tendría durmiendo como un dia y medio entonces no despertaría hasta mañana; se separa de duo con molestia no quería que lo molestaran, para acercarse a la puerta con cara de pocos amigos para encontrar a trowa –señor ya estamos a punto de llegar solo tardaremos diez minutos mas y llegaremos al puerto- informa trowa- esta bien en un momento salgo ten todo listo y preparado- termina de decir – como usted ordene señor- lo oye responder para cerrar la puerta y volver su atención al trezado que tenia con el para acercarse de nuevo a la cama y mirar a su trenzado dormir calmadamente, sonríe

Lo toma en sus brazos de nuevo y sale de la habitación con el, para dirigirse a la cubierta pero sin olvidar tapar a duo mira que ya están llegando y como el puente es colocado para descender

Camina con mucha seguridad viendo como se orillaban para estar en tierra firme y subir en un auto negro con las miradas inquisidoras de los demás con lo que llevaba en los brazos pero el solo podía sonreír pensando que pronto se enteraran ya que pensaba que permaneciera con el por mucho tiempo

Habían llegado a una mansión en el centro de la isla, siendo escondida por los tantos árboles a su alrededor; desciende del auto con duo en brazos, para ver como la puerta se abría y se encontraba un mayordomo en la entrada, hace un inclinación y heero pasa para subir unas escaleras y dirigirse a una habitación vacía, que estaba alado de la suya; entra y ve el hermoso cuarto pero al mismo tiempo le paresia muy normal tendría que pedir que lo remodelaran para duo.

Se acerca a la cama y ve el pijama de seda color negro, con dos iniciales gravadas DM.

-perfecto- susurra embozando una ligera sonrisa y voltear a ver a duo, lo acomoda mejor y lo empieza a desvestir lentamente, mientras las yemas de sus dedos recorrían su suave torso ya sin camisa, sus ojos brillaron a ver su hermosos cuerpo, delgado y delicado pero bien formado cuerpo

se deleitaban sus ojos con el cuerpo del trenzado, para acercarse y besar sus labios lentamente lamiéndolos y subirse a la cama posándose arriba de el, mientras sus manos vagaban por su cuerpo y sus labios pasaban por su cuello para lamerlo, lentamente y sentir como el cuerpo de abajo se estremecía, sonríe para sus adentros para volver a sus labios y besarlos por ultima vez, para levantarse tomar las ropas y vestirlo depositándolo en la cama ya descendida, y tapándolo de nuevo para que no tuviera frió, se sienta a un costado de la cama para quitar unos cabellos de su frente

-eres hermoso… y ahora solo eres mío.. – dice en un susurro para acariciar su mejilla y depositar un beso en su frente para levantarse y salir cerrando la puerta.

baja las escaleras y le encarga a dos guardias cuidarlo mientras el se dirigía a su despacho

FIN FLASH BACK

Había recordado los sucesos de ase poco y sonreír al recuerdo de su cuerpo. Para embozar una ligera sonrisa; saliendo de sus pensamientos al oír unos ruidos afuera y de objetos quebrándose, enmarca una ceja y se levanta de su escritorio para salir a ver que pasaba. "El había dejado claro que no quería molestias ni ruidos. Entonces que demonios pasaba ya no se podía encontrar servidumbre que valiera la pena" y con ese pensamiento sale del despacho.

----

Trowa se encontraba en la sala hablando con unos hombres sobre la nueva misión.

-entendieron quiero que todo quede limpio, sin ningún rastro y ruido, ni testigos, la misión debe de hacerse con éxito absoluto – decía para oír unos ruidos y gritos a fuera; para mirar hacia la puerta y levantarse "que son esos ruidos ojala que heero no lo haya oído, si no se enfadara y de esta no nos escapamos nadie" piensa para salir del salón.

----

mientras tanto en el recibidor, se encontraba un trenzado aventando todo lo que tenia a su paso para poder escapar de los guardias y servidumbres "que estos nunca se cansan, cuando me dejaran en paz, a que estupido como le van a hacer si soy su prisionero" con ese pensamiento ve una salida por detrás de un guardia, y con gran agilidad pasa entre la servidumbre y luego entre las piernas de un guardia sale hacia los jardines a toda velocidad "pero pensándolo bien, que secuestrado es tratado tan amablemente , esto me da mala espina" dice sonriendo amargura

- maldito escuincle resbaladizo cuando te atrape ya veraz - decía uno de los guardias mirando furioso al chico que acababa de pasar entre sus piernas hacía los jardines delanteros para salir, corriendo tras de el y los demás que estaban en el recibidor

----

Un joven de cabellera rubia corta, de ojos aqua se encontraba arreglando el jardín – ya esta, que bellas quedaron – dice levantándose del suelo colocando sus manos en sus caderas, mirando a las rosas que acababa de plantar.

Duo seguía corriendo mientras oír ruido detrás de el y ver a todas las personas del recibidor corriendo hacia el, con mirada alarmante empieza a ver donde puede esconderse o escapar; " maldita sea!! Déjenme en paaz!!" piensa cerrando los ojos fuertemente sin darse cuenta que alguien se encontraba cerca; chocando contra el, cayendo al suelo.

-auch!- oye decir a alguien para abrir los ojos y ver a un hermoso muchacho de cabellera güera y rostro angelical y quedarse absorbido ante su belleza, y ver como abría sus ojos y quedarse con la boca abierta "que hermosos ojos… color aqua.. Nunca había visto unos.. "

-estas bien- dice el joven mirando a duo con curiosidad -ah!? – duo parpadea varias veces –que si estas bien- dice con suavidad de nuevo el joven – a si, muchas gracias – le responde sonriéndole –me alegra .. Podrás mm.. Moverte.. – dice sonrojándose mientras duo lo mira con curiosidad para darse cuenta que se encontraba arriba del joven se sonroja para levantarse rápidamente.

-Ooh… mm.. lo siento- dice nerviosamente sonrojado con una mano en la nuca mirando hacia otro lado; mientras tanto Quatre se levantaba y se sacudía las ropas, y luego mira al joven que tenia en frente "mm..Quien es el no lo había visto." Sonríe "es lindo jeje " - no importa no pasa nada- "le dice sonriéndole tiernamente al verlo sonrojado"

Mientras duo voltea a verlo todavía sonrojado, para también sonreírle tímidamente, por lo sucedido - jejeje… mm…- Quatre lo mira extrañado y divertido por todas las expresiones del muchacho y sonreír mas abiertamente –creo que comenzamos al hola soy Quatre y tu quien eres?

Duo seguía en sus pensamientos pensando que decir hasta que lo escucha y voltea a verlo extrañado – eh? - mira sin entender y Quatre ríe – jajaja que soy Quatre como te llamas tu - dice con una sonrisa mirándolo – aaah!!!- exclama duo y le sonríe – soy duo Maxwell es un gusto conocerte Quatre – dice mirándole – también es un gusto duo – le responde también con una sonrisa.

Se seguían mirando para oír como personas se acercaban y voltean en dirección del ruido para ver una multitud de servidumbre acercándose y poner cara de desconcierto – que pasa aquí? – pregunta Quatre extrañado por ver a todos corriendo en esa dirección para voltear a ver a duo y verlo nervioso " que demonio que e echo perdí el tiempo aquí " cierra los ojos fuertemente" que hago que hago a donde voy " seguía con sus pensamientos para sentir como alguien le tocaba el hombro y abre los ojos y ver que era Quatre y lo mira con desesperación – que pasa duo?- pregunta para escuchar

-Ahí esta no lo dejen escaparse nos ira mal – gritaba mientras se acercaban velozmente; -Quatre .. es a mi, me quieren a mi, ayúdame por favor, no dejes que me atrapen por favor, por favor, Quatre no dejes que me lleven quiero irme a mi casa, por favor - dice duo sosteniéndolo por los hombros con desesperación al borde de las lagrimas.

Quatre lo mira confundido y preocupado al ver así a duo " que esta pasando aquí.. será.. no, no puede ser " piensa para empezar a preocuparse – calma duo todo estará bien , calma- dice mientras lo toma por los brazos abrazándolo.

Oyen como los pasos se detienen al igual del ruido para separarse y voltear asía atrás y ver como los miraban; duo al verlos se pon nervioso y se coloca atrás de Quatre protegiéndose de las miradas de las demás, mientras Quatre mira a los guardias y servidumbres con decisión y calma hasta que siente una mirada intensa y voltea en dirección de ella encontrándose unos ojos verdes con una mirada indescifrable, para no soportarla y bajar la mirada –no pude ser…- susurra

Trowa llega donde esta toda la revuelta, que se había parado observando algo y ver lo que observaban para poner una mirada indescifrable y toparse con la mirada de Quatre y mirarlo fijamente para ver como la bajaba y miraba hacia otro lado mientras el lo seguía observándolo para oír una voz conocida por todos y voltear a esa dirección "heero..."

que pasa aquí? - dice una voz fría, a espalda de todos, para ver como las miradas se volteaban a verlo, y se paralizaban con nerviosismo; y dirigir su mirada a trowa que estaba a un lado –trowa… – dice mientras ve como este se le acercaba; parándose a su lado, mirando en una dirección; siguiendo su mirada para toparse con una escena que no le agrado, enmarcando una ceja, dirigiéndose en esa dirección, mientras la servidumbre le abría paso, para posarse enfrente de dos jóvenes, uno de cabellera güera y otro castaña con una larga trenza, quedándose mirándole unos segundos, para luego mirar a Quatre con frialdad y este bajar la mirada con preocupación y confusión

Duo miraba con extrañeza al joven que tenia enfrente paresia más o menos de su edad pero sabia que era mayor, cuando sus miradas se toparon sintió una calidez extraña para luego ver su mirada de frialdad asía Quatre hasta que lo hoyo hablar, mirándolo fijamente

-Ya despertaste me alegra – dice con suavidad heero, mientras duo lo miraba fijamente con inseguridad – déjame presentarme soy Heero y soy el encargado de la casa – le dice suavizando cada vez mas la voz mientras, los de su alrededor, se quedaban callados.

-me debo de imaginar que tu eres duo no es así, no te preocupes no te pasara nada aquí, yo te cuidare, confía en mi… -dice extendiéndole una mano con una leve sonrisa en su rostro, dejando estupefactos a los que estaban en su alrededor.

Duo oye sus palabras y lo mira intensamente, queriendo saber si es verdad o no, pero al verlo le inspiraba confianza "¿y porque no? Tal vez el me puede ayudar, o explicarme porque estoy aquí…" piensa, para mirar la mano extendida y luego a su dueño; moviéndose de atrás de Quatre para quedar alado de este mirándolo por ultima vez para levantar lentamente su mano tomando la suya.

Heero ve como lo mira con intensidad queriendo saber si era de confianza, pedía para que el trenzado no le pusiera las cosas difíciles; hasta que lo vio, vio como levantaba su mano y tomaba la suya; sonríe mas abiertamente, para cerrar su mano alrededor de la de duo.

Duo siente como cierra su mano sobre la de el sintiendo como una corriente eléctrica pasaba por todo su cuerpo, mirándolo a lo ojos se acerca lentamente a el, para quedar unos centímetros de separación.

-ven vamos a dentro si? – le pregunta heero con amabilidad, mientras que duo asiente con la cabeza, siguiéndolo, tomados de la mano, para dirigirse a la mansión.

Mientras los demás espectadores del jardín veían como su amo se dirigía a la mansión, para murmurar entre si, hasta oír la voz de trowa.

-Basta ya!! – todos guardas silencio. –una palabra y les corto la lengua – les dice con mirada seria –ya oyeron al jefe, es el encargado de la casa y no deben de sacar al invitado de esa afirmación, esto va para todos – dice dirigiendo su mirada a Quatre y después a los demás con advertencia –el que diga algo, no volverá a ver la luz del día , y de eso me encargo yo.. –sentencia para acercarse a Quatre – hablaremos mas tarde – dice para dar media vuelta y dirigirse a la mansión, para detener sus pasos y mirar asía atrás – y ustedes que esperan, ya se acabo la función vuelvan a sus trabajos – dice para dar media vuelta y entrar a la mansión.

----

En la habitación de Duo

Duo se encontraba sentado en la orilla de la cama mientras heero lo miraba como su trenzado tenia la cabeza agachada, paresia triste y preocupado.

-¿estas bien? – salen de sus labio, sin saber porque, estaba preocupado por el trenzado, se acerca a el y se arrodilla hasta su altura, para mirarlo mejor.

Duo escucha su pregunta para levantar la vista y toparse con su rostro y esos hermosos ojos azul combato que le hacían estremecer – ee… - no soporta su mirada y baja la cabeza, llevando sus manos a la cara, - en verdad si te dijera que si... Estaría mintiendo, es que no puede ser.. Porque estoy aquí...porque… – termina de decir en un susurro mientras varias lágrimas corran por su rostro

Heero lo observa y siente remordimiento, se acerca mas a el para, quitar sus manos de su rostro y tomarlo de la barbilla para mirarlo mejor, mientras con la yema de sus dedos limpiaba sus lagrimas y acariciaba su mejilla con ternura – no te preocupes yo te ayudare... – le dice, para sentir un dolor en su pecho, sabiendo que era mentira.

Duo lo mira para sonreírle quedamente, en forma de agradecimiento –ahora descansa a sido un día difícil para ti – dice heero para dirigirse a la puerta, pero antes de salir voltea a ver a duo –mandare a alguien para que te consiga ropa, no creo que quieras quedarte con ese mismo uniforme – termina de decir para mirarlo por ultima vez y salir de la habitación, quedando unos minutos fuera, mirando el techo, para suspirar y volver a su despacho.

Mientras duo en la habitación seguía mirando la puerta donde había salido heero, para sonrojarse un momento " que esto, que estoy sintiendo, no puede ser verdad debe ser una equivocaciones" piensa para agitar levemente su cabeza en forma negativa y mirar así el ventanal, saliendo un suspiro de sus labios, mientras su mirada se dirigía a la nada.

----

Habitación de Quatre

Se encontraba sentado al borde de su cama, con la mirada baja y el corazón latiendo a mil por hora, con angustia de lo que podría pasar esa noche; cierra fuertemente los ojos, para oír como la puerta se abría, para levantar su mirada encontrándose con la mirada de Trowa

Mira como trowa se le acerca, para levantarse rápidamente – trowa déjame expli… -sin poder terminar la frase al sentir una bofetada; con la mirada desorbitada para llevarse una mano a la mejilla

-Quien te a dado permiso de hablar – dice trowa, sin ninguna expresión en su rostro, mientras Quatre lentamente se incorpora con la cabeza gacha y de sumisión – párese ser que ya comprendiste cual es tu lugar no es así – dice trowa tomándolo de la barbilla levantando su cabeza para que le mirara a los ojos.

- te has portado muy mal mi querido Quatre- dice mientras acaricia su mejilla con delicadeza – haz vuelto a las andadas.. –Dice con veneno pero con serenidad mientras Quatre solo lo miraba con tristeza – has vuelto a ser la puta de antes.. – termina de decir arrastrando las palabras con deje de asco y rencor.

Quatre no cabía en razón lo que acaba de oír salir de los labios de trowa, el sabia que lo trataba mal pero nunca lo había insultado de esa manera, podría hacerle cualquier cosa, pero no se dejaría insultar a su persona y menos no siéndolo.

Trowa ve como Quatre cambia su mirada a desafió, y enmarca un ceja, ya que desde ase mucho tiempo el no lo miraba así – me harás lo que tu quieras, me podrás prohibir mil cosas, pero.. Pero.. No voy a dejar que me insultes de esa manera.. y mas porque no soy tuyo.. NO TIENES NINGUN DERECHO DE LLAMARME PUTA PORQUE TU TE LA PASAS REVOLCANDOTE CON EL QUE SE TE PONGA ENFRENTE!!! – dice Quatre para quitar la mano de trowa con brusquedad mirándolo con un mar de sentimientos encontrados

Era la primera vez que veía esos ojos en Quatre; para sentir como le quitaba su mano, mientras procesaba las palabras que Quatre le acababa de decir, llenándolo de una inmensa ira y rencor hacia el, mirándolo con odio, para tomarlo de la camisa y aventarlo hacia la pared, y acercándose con lentitud, para ver como Quatre se incorporaba, y tomarlo de los cabellos, estirándolos hacia arriba, sin consideración.

Mientras Quatre llevaba sus manos a su cabeza intentando quitar las manos de trowa con desesperación, mientras tenía fuertemente cerrados los ojos, pero era inútil porque cada vez, estiraba más sus cabellos, para abrir sus ojos y ver a un trowa furioso y por primera vez en esa noche se dio cuenta que había abierto de mas su boca, al dejarse llevar por su enojo y eso le iba a costar caro…

Trowa le estiba cada vez mas lo cabellos dorados con odio, estaba enojado, molesto, el no era nadie para juzgarlo ni le conocía, cuando pudo hacerlo no quiso por ese, y cada vez que lo recordaba le daba mas coraje; se acerca a su rostro para susurrarle al oído – te equivocas eres mió, solamente mió, grábatelo en tu cabeza, eres y serás mió, para siempre, quieras o no, lo serás y eso te convierte en mi puta – dice con odio para lamer su oído y morder su lóbulo con fuerza, haciendo gemir de dolor a Quatre

Pero si creía Quatre, que eso seria todo estaba equivocado; sintió como trowa lo jalaba mas los cabellos separándolo de la pared, para aventarlo a la cama con brusquedad

Mientras Quatre a penas reaccionaba, para visualizar bien, viendo como trowa se le acercaba, con una mirada, que Quatre le hizo estremecer haciendo que retrocediera hacia el respaldo de la cama con una mirada de temor y para que sus peores pesadillas se hicieran realidad

Trowa se subió a la cama, tomándolo del tobillo haciendo que quedara recostado, debajo de el, pero Quatre empezaba a forcejar para zafarse, de su agarre; mientras trowa, lo tomaba del cuello de la camisa abriéndola con brusquedad, haciendo que barios botones, salieran volando (Quatre lleva puesto un pantalón de vestir beich y una camisa blanca) para quitársela y Quatre quedaba anonado y pensaba una y otra vez "lo volverá a hacer... lo volverá a hacer… LO VOLVERA A HACER…" - no... Por favor te lo suplico… - susurro Quatre con una mirada se suplica a trowa pero este no hizo caso y siguió con lo suyo, llevo la camisa rota de Quatre a sus manos, amarrándola a sus muñecas.

Mientras Quatre intentaba zafarse, pero sin lograrlo, para sentir como rodaban lagrimas por sus mejillas con una mirada de suplica y terror, Trowa se detiene en su rostro y lo acaricia levemente contemplándolo, pensando si estaría bien lo que estaba haciendo, pero se lo merecía… tenia que enseñarle quien mandaba y que el era su dueño y si esa era la forma con que lo haría entender lo haría – no llores mi ángel – dice trowa – por favor trowa.. no.. lo hagas… -dice entre llorosos Quatre con una mirada de suplica – perdóname.. por favor.. No lo volveré a hacer… lo prometo.. Pero por favor no lo hagas… te lo supli… -

Trowa corta sus palabras con un suave beso – lo siento Quatre… pero por hoy ya has cometido demasiadas faltas no lo crees – dice, pasa su mano por su pecho desnudo – creo que te mereces un castigo para que aprendas y no vuelva a pasar esto de nuevo –termina de decir con suavidad y un deje de sadismo para empezar a besar su cuello, pecho, abdomen, y estomago para sentir como el cuerpo de Quatre temblaba y detenerse en su ombligo y juguetear un poco con el , mientras sus manos recorrían su cuerpo recorriéndolo parando en su pantalón, y desabrochándolo.

Quitando el pantalón con la ropa interior dejándolo desnudo, bajando sus besos hasta su intimidad, tomándola en sus manos lamiéndola, para introducirla en su boca y empezar a succionarla mientras su mirada se detenía en Quatre viendo como se estremecía – noo.. aah.. no..o.. por.. fa..favor… aaah!!... – decía entre gemidos Quatre con lágrimas en los ojos para terminar luego en su boca, viendo como trowa se tomaba toda su esencia, como si fuera la mejor bebida que hubiera probado, y sonrojarse por los hecho, intentando, recuperar la respiración.

"creo que estoy siendo demasiado amable, a esto no se le llama castigo, es que no puedo.. No puedo.., Hacerle daño, porque mas quiera, lo amo.. y me duele, el maldito hecho de que el nunca me amara y solo pensar que se entregaría a otro me hace enojar" y con este pensamiento enmarca un ceja y ase una mueca de desagrado para incorporarse y mirarlo con frialdad " es verdad el no se merece, mi amabilidad…ni mi amo…"

Lo voltea bruscamente abriéndole las piernas, poniéndose en medio de ellas, mientras Quatre lo miraba con terror al ver que de nuevo se veía enfurecido – por favor trowa.. no.. no.. lo agaaa…s.. – pero sus palabras fueron cortadas por un fuerte dolor en su parte trasera, sintiendo como si lo partieran en dos. -AAAAAAAAAAH……!!!!-

Trowa lo había penetrado sin preparación, levantando sus caderas y abriéndole mas las piernas, para penetrarlo con mas facilidad; empezando a moverse con fuerza –ah…- dejando salir un leve suspiro "maldita sea, sigue tan estrecho, como la ultima vez.., esto es como una adicción" piensa y sigue envistiendo con mas fuerza y rapidez, ignorando los sollozos y palabras de suplica de Quatre

-aa.. noo.. por favor.. aaah – suplicaba Quatre entre jadeos –aaah… noo.. por.. fa …vo..

AAAAAAAAHH…!!!! -grita de dolor, para sentir como mas lagrimas salen de sus ojos

Trowa lo seguía invistiendo para sentir que pronto se vendría, tomando el miembro, de Quatre, empezando a masturbarlo, con rapidez, al igual que sus investidas, terminando en su interior al igual que Quatre en su mano; saliendo de el para ver como su semilla se mezclaba con un liquido rojizo, y ver como Quatre solo se deja caer a la cama con la mirada perdida y lagrimas en los ojos,

Quatre se encontraba en sus pensamientos para sentir como trowa se acercaba a su oreja y le susurraba – espero que esto te sirva de castigo, para que sepas quien es tu dueño – dice para lamer su oreja y morder su lóbulo.

Se aleja de el para levantarse de la cama y dirigirse a la puerta, pero antes de salir voltea a verle – quiero que te alejes del muchacho es propiedad de nuestro señor, te quiero lejos de el, no quiero problemas con heero por tu culpa, si no haces caso a la próxima no seré tan considerado en tu castigo, espero que con esto hayas aprendido quien manda, y que pienses dos veces antes de hablar.. Buenas noches –termina de decir para salir de la habitación de Quatre

Mientas Quatre, seguía llorando, sumergiendo su rostro en la almohada " por que a mi porque a mi . es que no te das cuenta que te amo..

CONTIENUARA….

No me mateen!! . lo se me tarde mucho mas de dos meses pero es que no tenia inspiración… perdón el final fue un asco pero ya lo quería terminar, aparte decidí poner lemon al final aunque no lo tenia contemplado no me maten es el primer lemon que ago oo aparte no soy buena asiendo casi violación, ni siendo mala, ni cruel no soy buena todavía, aparte como todavía no se como hacerlo bien en forma explicita Uñn es que perdónenme espero que mas adelante lo pueda hacer

Perdón por mi falta de ortografía y por mi obsesión con los paras y mientras xD es algo inevitable pero estoy haciendo algo para evitarlos

Pido disculpas a las 5 personas que me dejaron reviews y que los defraude al no subir en mucho tiempo y les doy las gracias por dejarme review y tomarse parte de su tiempo para leer mi historia.

aTTe: Norikoleo

Pd: nos vemos en el proximo capi, acepto ideas para seguir escribiendo Uñn


	3. Antes del Comienzo

Hola al parecer me tarde menos que el pasado jeje bueno no tuve inspiración para seguir escribiendo pero se me ocurrió una idea y aquí la estoy subiendo espero que les guste, se trata sobre los pensamientos de los personajes antes del comienzo (bueno así se llama el nombre xD jaja)

Espero que les guste!!

" " pensamientos

- - dialogo

--- cambio de escena

( ) Descripciones de objetos o ropa

¿Dónde estoy?

Un joven camina por la calle y es visto por un hombre muy importante, y de la nada aparecen unos hombre en medio de la noche –que diablos?- dice el joven… -¿Dónde estoy?

**Tercer capitulo: **Antes del comienzo

**Habitación de Duo**

**Pov. Duo**

Ya era de noche y no pude conciliar el sueño, me quede sentado en el barandal del balcón, mirando el lejano horizonte, que me rodeaba , pensé en tantas cosas, en heero, el hombre de ojos verdes, en Quatre, aquella noche donde todo empezó, wufei mi gran amigo, y mi amada madre..

Pero solo me envolvió una gran soledad y tristeza e inseguridad; haciéndome llorar en silencio en medio de la oscuridad que me rodeaba para llevar mis piernas hasta mi pecho abrazándolas como si fueran mi único apoyo en mi vida…

Pensando que seria de mi, si volvería a ver a mis seres queridos y los mas importante.. si volvería algún día, a lo que yo llamaba hogar…

**Despacho de Heero**

**Pov. Heero**

Miraba unos documentos, sin ponerles atención, ya que solo, en mi cabeza cabía, la imagen, de un cierto chico de hermosos ojos amatistas y cabellera castaña recogida en una trenza, que estaba afectando mis sentidos.

Me levanto del escritorio, para acercarme al ventanal, abriéndolo, recargándome en el marco; sacando un cigarrillo y encendiéndolo.

Siento como la brisa de la noche me envuelve, como un leve manto acariciándome, cierro los ojos disfrutando la brisa fresca, haciéndome pensar si estoy haciendo lo correcto, con Duo, que si no estoy siendo egoísta…

"je… egoísta… "embozo una media sonrisa "egoísta… a quien quiero engañar, lo estoy siendo… y no me importa" abro mis ojos, mirando hacia el cielo, tan negro y tan profundo, como el vació de mi alma; a diferencia, de que el, esta iluminado, por la luz de la luna.

Bajo la mirada perdiéndome en mis pensamientos "será eso lo que busco… ser iluminado por una luna" vuelvo a levantar mi mirada, dedicándole una sonrisa al inmenso cielo; al único que lo veía sonreír verdaderamente, su único confidente…

Llevo mi cigarrillo a mis labios, sin dejar de observar, ese cielo tan tranquilo, y profundo que tanto me fascina.

-párese ser, que será una larga noche…- murmuro sin moverme de lugar.

**Habitación de Quatre**

**Pov. De Quatre**

No me e movido de lugar desde, que trowa se a marchado: me duele cada centímetro de mi cuerpo, pero no me importa… Hago todo mi esfuerzo y me recargo, en el respaldo de la cama, abrazando mis piernas, viendo todas las marcas en ellas, pero… no me importa, porque no se compara, con el dolor que estoy sintiendo, en mi corazón y alma.

Siento como las lagrimas, se derraman, recorriendo mis mejillas, mientas entierro, mi rostro entre mis piernas, preguntándome "porque…; porque trowa…, no vez que me estas matando, no vez lo que siento por ti..; no, no lo vez… sigues cegado con lo que sucedió hace tanto tiempo, porque no puedes olvidar, ese suceso, porque tenias haberlo visto…"

Entierra mas su rostro entre sus piernas sin dejar de derramar lagrimas " esto no hubiera pasado, si me hubiera dado cuenta antes, de lo que sentías por mi.. era sincero.."

separa mi rostro de mis piernas levantándolo levemente - pero el hubiera no existe, verdad!? – le digo a la nada con una sonrisa de amargura adornada en mi rostro.

**Jardín de la Mansión **

**Pov. De Trowa**

Salí de la habitación de Quatre, lo mas rápido que pude, sin mostrarle nada, a el, mi dolor, ya no podía esta ahí, que había hecho de nuevo…

Salgo de la mansión, para sentir un fuerte golpete brisa fresca, que tranquilizo mi ser; camino mas calmado hasta llegar a la playa, ya no se lo que hago, solo sigo caminando, y me detengo para mirar el cielo, mientras siento como una lagrima escapa de mis ojos.

-Que he hecho – susurro a la nada, - que te e hecho Quatre… - vuelvo a susurrar, mientras cierro mis ojos con dolor "es que no puedo olvidar, lo que paso aquella vez, ase tanto tiempo, porque no lo quiero olvidar..!?; me da tanto coraje" cierro mi mano con fuerza, para llevarla, luego a mi pecho, agarrándome con tanta fuerza; por el intenso dolor que siento en mi ser…

Para solo poder susurrar tu nombre.. –Quatre… - a la inmensa noche…

**Calles de la Ciudad**

**Pov. De Wufei**

Camino por las calles, acariciando mis cabellos con cansancio, dejando salir un suspiro de angustia, "Duo te has metido, no vez que tu madre, esta tan preocupada, que podría enfermar; y ahí estoy cuidando de ella como te lo prometí; si llegaba a sucederte algo. Poreso se que no te has escapado como afirma la policía."

"Duo tu me prometiste que te cuidarías y tu no rompes tus promesas poreso se que te sucedió algo.."

- y yo lo descubriré y te traeré de vuelta - dice para apretar fuertemente, sus puños, mirando a la luna con decisión, mientras los carros pasaban a gran velocidad.

* * *

Bueno aquí esta alfil lo escribí si me tarde mas de lo pensado es que lo escribí en una libreta y se me pasaba pasarlo jeje aparte que me daba flojerita Uñn perdón.. 

Espero que les haya gustado, acepto mas ideas para el fic,

Noriko-leo


End file.
